


i am damaged

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, More angst, Sort of a song fic?, based off of the ending of heathers, it's heathers what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i am damaged, far too damaged. but you're not beyond repair."





	i am damaged

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this small one-shot is pretty much the result of me panicking abt my chemistry midterm tomorrow.
> 
> my solution to the stress? procrastinate by writing angst instead of studying. pls keep in mind that i did write this in a sleep-deprived state, and there are probably dozens of typos and mistakes.

The air in the Paris sewer system reeked of sweat and sulfur, with a suffocating humidity causing her ladybug suit to cling uncomfortably to her skin. Marinette's lungs burned at the strain of running for who knows how long, but she couldn't stop yet.

Chat had—

Her Chaton, her best friend.

Things couldn't end like this. Not with him. _Anyone_ but him.

When she finally, _finally_ managed to make it to the opening up onto the street outside her school, the heroine could only hope that she wasn't too late. That she had a chance to save everyone.

The building looked normal. The same simple school that she'd gone to almost every day of her teenage life.

Out of every akuma she'd faced so far, this was by far the worst.

Chat Blanc was every worst fear come true. Her friend, her partner, in a mindless fit of heartbreak and rage.

Entering the school undetected was simple. Every student and faculty member was in the gym for a stupid pep-rally that could very well be the last event any of them would ever attend.

Marinette tried to push the fact that her best friend was among the clueless crowd to the back of her mind.

The boiler room was located under the gym, filled to the brim with spiderwebs and dust. As expected, Chat Blanc was in the middle of it, his hands at work carefully lacing a pack of TNT to one of the stone poles that supported the gym above.

"Step away from the bomb."

A chuckle. The same, annoying, sweet laugh that Ladybug had learned to love so dearly. But this wasn't Chat. She refused to look at the akumatized villain as Chat.

"Oh, this little thing?" was his eventual reply, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned to face her, "this isn't a _bomb_. It's simply a trigger. The real bomb is upstairs, with all of those clueless happy little idiots."

"Chaton, please," Ladybug pleaded.

"People are going to see the ashes of this place and think, 'there's a school that self-destructed not because society doesn't care, but because we _were_ society'."

"Chat—"

"The only place everyone can get alongc apparently, is in _heaven_. If it even exists—"

"What would your mom think of this?" she finally asked, trying desperately to keep her composure.

"She's dead."

"But that doesn't mean she's gone."

"You clearly don't know what 'dead' means"

"And your father? How would be able to cope with losing both his wife and son?"

Chat Blanc's eyes hardened.

"Please, just leave all this and we can go home. Get a coffee maybe, we could talk. Come with me—"

Ladybug reached out a hand.

Chat Blanc smacked it away, "I wish I had more TNT."

He clicked a button on the bomb, and the countdown began.

"_Chat no!_"

"_Cataclysm!_"

The next sequence happened in a blur for Marinette. She could barely process herself shouting "_Lucky Charm_" and rushing towards Chat Blanc with a pair of wire-cutters.

The tool was smacked out of her hands as she grabbed Chat's wrist, slipping out of reach and sight as it lodged itself in a crevice too small for her to reach. Her only chance of catching the akuma was to get him to use it on the ring.

When Chat pulled his arm to the side at the last second, her heart dropped.

A simple, pitiful grin crossed Chat's face as a cloud of darkness began slowly creeping across his chest.

"Chat?"

She heard a pained laugh.

The bomb beeped, signaling two minutes left until it was detonated.

Ladybug scrambled into a weak stand, hastily untying the bomb and running up the stairs with labored breaths. She didn't notice the blonde following her into the streets.

It was when she collapsed in the middle of the street, too tired to continue that she became aware of his presence behind her.

She found that she didn't care at that point.

"You really are smart, aren't you?" he found himself asking, "You can't destroy the bomb, so you go to where only you'll be killed by it."

"That's kind of the job of a superhero, isn't it?"

He collapsed beside her, and Ladybug had to bite back the bile rising in her throat at the sight of his eroding body. Chat carefully reached over to grab hold of the device.

Marinette didn't notice her transformation deactivating, she didn't care.

The bomb beeped for one minute.

Chat smiled at her, "Marinette, who would've known?"

Marinette wasn't sure why she let him have the bomb so willingly.

"I am damaged," he confessed. His hands fiddling with the red sticks of dynamite, "far too damaged to ever heal again."

"No—"

"You aren't though."

Chat smiled. A small, broken smile.

"You aren't though. You still have a life worth living. You have friends, a complete family; I have none of that."

"Chaton?"

His ring beeped, and his transformation disappeared, a silhouette of a butterfly appeared around Adrien's eyes, and Marinette could hear a panicked voice call out "_Adrien, no!_"

An akuma elegantly flew away from the ring.

"Adrien?"

"Big surprise, huh Bugaboo?" he laughed, "Our love could've been... god? I don't even know, I can't think of any puns right now."

Marinette didn't realize when she started crying.

"Our love is god, silly Chaton," she pressed a small kiss onto the corner of his mouth.

He pulled himself up from his seated position, "Please, stand back now."

"But—"

"Paris can't survive right now without Ladybug, you should know that at this point."

Marinette could only nod.

"Stand back now."

She pulled herself to her feet.

"...a little farther."

She managed to back a few feet closer to the sidewalk when she heard him speak again.

The bomb began beeping, though Marinette didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Our love is god," he managed to whisper.

Through a choked breath, Marinette collapsed against the curb.

"_Say hi to god._"


End file.
